


C'mon

by dahdeemohn



Series: The Road to Recovery [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: “Yeah.” A stripe was licked up his neck, and Finn could practically feel the smirk burned into his skin where Sami’s mouth touched it. “It’s just like,wayhotter to see you like this.”





	

A second slick finger joined the first, pressing and breeching and _stretching_. Finn tried to steady his breathing while Sami was painstakingly slow with every movement, from the scissoring motion he did with his fingers to rubbing at his prostate, but desperation and need had started to make him impatient.

“C’mon, we fucked just a few nights ago,” Finn whined, his back slumping further down the headrest of the bed that he’d been propped up against as he was effecitively seated in Sami’s lap. “We can pick the pace up a little, I can handle it.”

“I know,” Sami simply responded as he leaned forward enough to nip at Finn’s earlobe, their cocks brushing against one another.

“You _know_?” Finn tried to muster up his best incredulous tone, but instead moaned loudly, shivering and clawing further at Sami’s back.

“Yeah.” A stripe was licked up his neck, and Finn could practically feel the smirk burned into his skin where Sami’s mouth touched it. “It’s just like, **way** hotter to see you like this.”

“You’re such a shit,” Finn let out a shaky laugh, then suddenly Not Laughing as Sami ground up against him. Without shame, he cried out, “Oh god, love, _please_ -”

“Please what?” rasped Sami, his teeth on Finn’s throat.

“Don’t tease anymore. Need you.” Finn trembled, his legs wrapped tighter around Sami’s midsection, rocking his hips hard for more friction, more everything, more Sami.

“Oh? **I’m** the tease?” Fingers withdrew, leaving Finn empty. 

“A bloody terrible one.” 

“And what about back in the ring?” Sami pulled back enough to reach the nightstand, grabbing and tearing open a condom’s foil packet. “Who was the tease then?”

“One wee arse smack that no one even noticed doesn’t count.” With fervid interest Finn looked down between them and watched the condom roll down Sami’s length, then lube drizzled on top of that.

“Mhm hmm,” Sami hummed as he slicked himself up, his eyebrow raised in obvious amusement. He slid backwards about an inch or two and hooked one arm under Finn’s knee, hiking it up. With his other hand, he took his own cock and ran the head of it up and down Finn’s crack.

“Well you’re the one with poor impulse control.” Finn bit his lip, not wanting to yet reward Sami with any further sounds of painful neediness. “You were half-hard after a few hugs and glances. Not my fault you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“It’s those fucking trunks!” Sami suddenly exclaimed as he settled near Finn’s entrance, and Finn burst out laughing. “Like how the fuck am I -or ANYONE, for that matter- supposed to pay attention to anything other than-”

“Oh my god, would you **please** shut the fuck up and get in me already?” giggled Finn, ignoring the way Sami rolled his eyes and huffed. Sami scooted forward again, just enough so that he was directly underneath Finn.

“Yeah,” Sami nodded, nose-to-nose with Finn, then fucked in. It took Finn’s breath away entirely, causing him to curl his entire body around Sami as he attempted to gain some stability. Every thrust was relentless, months of pent up frustration and ache ground out with total abandon; as if they didn’t treat this situation with the urgency it demanded, it wouldn’t be real.

Tighter Sami gripped at Finn’s leg while meeting his mouth with insistancy, licking and biting and groaning into it as he pounded away. Finn’s head swam, his toes curling and uncurling as he held on for dear life. He hadn’t bothered to touch himself since his dick was pressed in between their bodies and he couldn’t manage the coordination, losing himself in Sami’s chaotic rhythm. A hand snaked behind his head, somehow pulling them even closer together.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Sami hoarsely panted out, and with a hooded gaze Finn grinned. “So good. So fucking good.” They shared a few ragged breaths, and eagerly Finn accepted kisses that were pressed hard to his mouth. He shuddered once, twice, with each push against his prostate Finn felt himself starting to go boneless in Sami’s clutch. His leg was dropped and the back of his head released, and both of Sami’s hands traveled between them and down Finn’s torso before one settled at his hips and the other on his weeping cock, tugging at it without mercy. 

“S-Sami!” Finn stuttered, his head freely rolling left to right against the headboard, the overstimulation making his eyes roll backwards. “Oh Christ, I’m gonna-” and before he could get the words out, his jaw went slack and he could feel himself spill all over Sami’s fist. 

With a flick of the wrist and seeming to be acting now purely by instinct, Sami let go and used both hands to now get a vice grip on Finn’s hips, thumbs digging in and practically ramming himself into Finn, causing the headboard to knock against the wall. He unleashed a litany of praise and vulgarities before seizing up and then collapsing forward, resting his forehead in the crook of Finn’s neck.

“We’ll have to take another shower.” Finn breathlessly giggled after a few moments of quiet.

“Nu-uh. Not moving,” slurred Sami, finally withdrawing himself and rolling off of Finn. “Ah goddammit, got jizz on the sheets.”

“Shocking.” Finn laughed harder. “Would’ve been easier if we had some privacy back in the locker room, yeah?”

“Man, Chris is so fucking weird,” Sami whined as he pulled Finn down and into his arms. “How’d he not get the hint?!”

“Cut ‘im some slack, he was just trying to _break down the walls_ of friendship or whatever.” 

“Finn, I love you so much. I do. You’re my literal everything.”

“Love you, too, Sami. You’re-” 

“But please never speak again for as long as we both live.”


End file.
